Adventures of Brian, Sam, Dean, and Drake
by Demon Sam Winchester
Summary: Dean and Sam read an article in the newspaper about two boys and an encounter they then decide there is something supernatural going on in Richmond, Virginia, and head to the area to find out what has been going on.


***Hi everyone! I have been working on this story ever since the begging of the previous school year that I went to. I graduated this year at that school, and while I was there, I met new friends that love how I write and wanted me to have them in one of my stories. I decided to put them in one of my stories with Sam and Dean. Brian and Chase are the ones who are going to meet the Winchester boys in this story. Brian said he wanted to use his own name while, chase said he wanted his name to be Drake. Hope you enjoy my new story and please review!***

**Adventures of Brian, Sam, Dean, and Drake: Chapter 1 – The New Hunt Begins In Richmond, Virginia**

**By: Demon Sam Winchester **

_Then…_

"Brian! Come on! We don't have time to flirt with girls!" his friend Drake yelled

"Geez Drake. Take a chill pill. I just wanted to have fun" Brian stated

"Yeah, well flirting with girls isn't my definition of fun"

"Then what do you do for fun?"

"Play videogames"

"You got a point there"

Brian and Drake began to laugh. Drake looked down at his wrist watch.

"It's getting close to midnight, Brian. I think we should head back to our dorm rooms"

"Why? We aren't being bossed around by our parents anymore! We should stay out longer"

"Brian …" Drake said crossing his arms

Brian rolled his eyes. He gave into defeat.

"Fine, let's go"

Drake and Brian began to walk back to the dorm. They were 4 blocks away from their destination when they heard a loud crash. The sound made Brian jump into Drake's arms. Drake rolled his eyes and dropped Brian.

"Ouch!" Brian said as his butt landed on the hard ground

"Do you know what that sound was?"

"Nope, I have no idea"

"Should we check it out? It was loud, so it had to be close by"

"I guess"

"I think it came from over here" Drake said while pointing around to corner of an old building.

Brian got up and followed Drake. They stopped dead in their tracks. Someone was lying on the ground not moving an inch. They ran quickly over to the body.

"It's an old man" Brian said as he knelt down to observe the man for any serious injuries

"Is he hurt?"

"I don't know… let me check"

Brian placed his hand on the man feeling around for any blood stains that could be from a wound. He stopped when he heard the man start to moan and open his eyes.

"You okay, sir? Brian asked

The man didn't answer and instead smiled. He opened his mouth showing his teeth when a sharp teeth game out on top of the regular ones. Brian fell backwards. Drake pulled Brian up on his feet.

"Let's get out of here!"

"Don't have to tell me twice"

Brian and Drake mad a mad dash out of the area, heading straight towards their dorm rooms. When they got in, they locked the door and went straight to bed. They weren't ever going to mention this to anyone.

_Now…_

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Dean said as he pulled the covers of Sam, throwing them down on the floor next to his bed"

"I hate you" Sam mumbled

"I know"

"What you got?" Sam asked as he sat up from the bed and walked over to his duffle bag to get dressed

"Okay so it says here on this newspaper that in Richmond, Virginia, two college boys were out around midnight, heading back to their dorm rooms, when they heard a loud crash. They went to see where it came from and found an old man on the ground. They went to help him, he woke up. 'I never seen anything like it' a boy named Drake explained; 'he had sharp teeth! They looked like vampire teeth!" Officers still haven't found the man the two boys described him as.' That took place 4 weeks ago"

"So do you think there are vampires in that town?"

"Sounds like it to me"

"You think the Drake kid might be able to help us with more details about what he saw?'

"I think he could and the other kid who he was with at the time"

"We better get a move on then"

Dean and Sam quickly packed everything up in their duffle bags and headed out the door to the black impala. Dean started the car after they both threw their bags in the trunk, and drove off heading towards their new destination… Richmond, Virginia.

***Not a long start but I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Please review!***


End file.
